


Tell The Angels No

by stylescoalition



Series: Back To You [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-21
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-12-05 07:00:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11572827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylescoalition/pseuds/stylescoalition
Summary: “I can’t…” AJ closes his eyes and rests his head back against Shane’s body, closing his eyes even tighter as he feels the tears trying to prickle through. “I can’t lose you. You’re already like, such a big part of my life and you make me so happy a-and then when something just…” AJ’s eyes open again, the tears falling down his face. He sniffs, bringing his other hand up to wipe them away. “Wh-When something just threatens that, I can’t handle it. I can’t stand that thought of being without you.”Shane made it out of the helicopter crash totally fine but it doesn't change the fact that AJ could've lost him forever.





	Tell The Angels No

**July 19th, 2017**

 

“Babe, seriously, it’s no big deal.”

 _"You were in a helicopter crash!”_  Allen exclaims, leaning back off the kitchen counter. “I know you should’ve just drove down there, I told you I had an uneasy feeling about it.

Shane sighs and crosses his arms over his chest, raising his eyebrows at the younger man. “It really wasn’t that serious.”

Allen rolls his eyes, throwing his hands up in the air. “Yeah, you almost died but it wasn’t that serious. You’re ridiculous.” He tells him, exasperation laced with his words and though he seems mad, and he is, if one looked in between the lines, they’d know that Allen was mad at the situation and not at his boyfriend.

And thankfully, Shane knows that Allen isn’t mad at him.

“I know I could’ve died. But I didn’t. And I left without a scratch, which is why _it’s no big deal.”_ Shane tells him, following after. “We McMahons are pretty strong, babe, a helicopter crash isn’t gonna hold us down.”

Allen swallows, rolling his lips back and pushing back a strand of hair as it falls in front of his forehead. He was relaxing quite nicely on their couch, wearing his sweatpants and a tanktop with his hair in a low, messy bun, until he saw the news on television and all over Twitter about his boyfriend’s accident. What was supposed to be a nice day in with his boyfriend after he finished some business turned out to be the complete opposite - and yeah, nothing happened to Shane, but it still doesn’t qualm the thoughts in Allen’s head.

“Exactly, you could’ve died.” Allen says softly, poking his tongue around in his cheek as he looks to the side. “And then what would happen? What would I do?”

Shane’s body posture slumps and remorse flashes over his face, realizing fully now why Allen was upset. He walks up behind his lover and grabs onto his shoulders, moving his head down to press some gentle kisses along his neck before his mouth settles right by his ear.

 

“I’m here now though.” He whispers. “And death certainly isn’t gonna take me like that. Trust me, if the angels tried to come for me, I’d tell them no. I'd tell them to bring me back to you - no way am I gonna let you be alone.”

Allen closes his eyes, shoulders relaxing when he feels Shane’s reassuring hands on him. He brings a hand up to grab one of them, squeezing his fingers.

“You’re everything to me.” Allen says in almost a whisper. “I didn’t… I didn’t even know how much I was missing in my life until we got together. I thought I was fine. I was single, sure, but I was happy. A-And then you came back into my life, just like that, out of nowhere.” He laughs but it’s devoid of any humor and more in disbelief.

Because seriously? Shane came back to the WWE for _him?_ It sounds so unbelievable, like something out of a romantic fairy tale. He went on with his life without seeing Shane in person for years and _years_  and as soon as he comes to WWE, Shane comes knocking on his door about two months later. Well, not exactly. More like, Allen was sitting backstage minding his business until Shane’s theme played across the arena and when he looked up at the screen, there he was - with sexy, silver hair and a great outfit, looking better than he did the first time they met.

And in that moment, Allen knew that he couldn’t bear to have Shane leave him again. Shane had to stay in his life and thankfully, Shane felt the exact same way. A year and a half later, they’re still together but it feels like they’ve been dating for so much longer before that. He believed in the concept of soulmates, absolutely, also believed in the idea of marriage and settling down with that perfect someone… Allen just didn’t think it would ever happen to him. But Shane, of course, changed that way of thinking for him.

So when Allen finds out that his soulmate could’ve died, how else is he supposed to feel? Of course he’s angry. And hurt. And upset. And any other negative emotion there is to feel, he felt them.

“I can’t…” He closes his eyes and rests his head back against Shane’s body, closing his eyes even tighter as he feels some tears trying to prickle through. “I-I can’t lose you. You’re already like, such a big part of my life and you make me so happy a-and then when something just…” Allen’s eyes open again, the tears falling down his face. He sniffs, bringing his other hand up to wipe them away. “Wh-When something just threatens that, I can’t handle it. I can’t stand that thought of being without you.”

Shane’s the only love Allen has ever known. He can’t picture himself with anybody else, never has. Though there was a point in his life where he thought he could maybe date somebody and try it but it never amounted to anything - the chemistry wasn’t there like Allen thought. But the chemistry is definitely there with Shane.

“Shhh, shh.” Shane shushes him, coaxing Allen to turn around. When Allen’s facing him again, Shane brings a thumb up to help wipe away his tears. Even through the tears, however, Allen is gorgeous. And where should he start?

 

Allen has the most prettiest blue eyes that Shane has ever seen. Often times Allen will talk to him and Shane admittedly forgets what he’s saying because he’s so lost in staring into those eyes. They say eyes are windows to the soul and Allen’s soul is warm and welcoming - he appears hardened on the outside, years of wrestling and busting his ass to show others his talent but he’s the most honest, hardworking man in the world through Shane’s eyes. His eyes are icy right now, glassy looking because of the way the tears make them look but dare Shane says it, it makes his eyes look _more_  beautiful.

And then his hair. His hair wasn’t much to talk about back in the day, still nice, but it wasn’t anything too memorable, and that’s what Allen will tell you as well. His hair now, on the other hand, is gorgeous. People might mock it, say he looks like a soccer mom, but Shane adores it. He adores running his fingers through those luscious, brown locks, whether they’re sharing a simple, passionate kiss or cuddling in bed or having sex - and when they have sex, Shane especially loves to pull on his hair. He’ll pull on it hard and relish in the loud, almost lewd moans Allen lets out, or the curses he’ll say with that low, southern accent.

His voice is something Shane is pretty much in love with. Allen’s voice is smooth and deep, but has the kind of drawl that gives him so much more variety with his words. He can be a suave talker and make anything sound sexy, or he can make anything sound absolutely goofy and act like another redneck cowboy. But back then, his voice didn’t have any of that just yet. It had a drawl, but god, he sounded so innocent, so naive. And yet Allen turned out to be the total opposite later that night when he and Shane pretty much tried every position in the kama sutra. Shane loves that contrast and it seems to be a theme with the men he likes to be with.

Believe it or not, Shane has a type. He _loves_  pretty boys (might even say they're  _dashing)_ with brown hair and blue eyes with a bit of a sassy streak, but this is a type he acquired after meeting Allen the first time in WCW. Nobody else could ever make Shane feel the way he does for Allen, however. It took Shane awhile to accept that but once he accepted he could only ever love Allen, things became easier. Somewhat depressing, but it was nice to have closure.

Until it became not depressing anymore when they met again on the day he returned to WWE - February 22nd, 2016.

 

“Look at me, Allen.” Shane says, his thumb rubbing over Allen’s cheek. Allen looks into Shane’s eyes, his face looking tired and a faint pout to his lips. “You’re the only thing in my life that matters to me. They could fire me tomorrow, my family could disown me for… whatever reason, but as long as I have you…” He shrugs and smiles. “Well, I’ll be fine.”

“But why?” Allen asks. “Why do you love me so much? I-I still don’t get it, I still feel like you could be with anybody in the world but you settle for me. Cause I’m not the sharpest knife in the drawer. And you’re so out of my league, y-you treat me so nice and I don’t-”

“Don’t tell me you don’t deserve it.” Shane tells him, his free arm wrapping around Allen’s waist to press them close together. “Yeah, sometimes you’re oblivious. You do say some things that kind of make me do a double take but those are what make you who you are - and I love everything about who you are. You’re the only one for me. I can’t be with anyone else and I told you before, I tried it with somebody else but it didn’t work because they weren’t you. They looked like you, acted like you, but it wasn’t the same. Nobody can _ever_  be you. You’re so unique, so _talented,_ your own person and Allen, that’s why I came back to you.”

Allen might seem cocky on the outside and to an extent, he definitely is but he still harbors some insecurities… really, who doesn’t? You can be the most put together, stable person in the world but it’s just not realistic to have some doubts about yourself. And that’s okay - Shane is there to reassure Allen at every moment and he has no problems doing so.

 

Allen takes a deep breath, bringing his hands up to rest against Shane’s chest as he fully presses their bodies together. He tilts his head, looking up at the older man. “I’m glad you came back to me. You’ve made me so happy with every second we spend together. We don’t even have to be doing anything with each other, just knowing you’re right beside me is enough. Knowing you’re mine and nobody else’s is enough.” He tells him.

Shane feels the exact same way. He and Allen don’t always have to go out with each other to have a good time. Sometimes, just staying at home and sitting on the couch, doing work on his laptop while Allen plays his video games is a great day for Shane. There isn’t that honeymoon feeling anymore like when they first got together, that feeling of absolute perfection and being disgustingly sweet with each other but now there’s a feeling of content. Without Allen, Shane feels weird… not like himself. But when Allen is beside him, he feels safe and secure, and more complete. It’s what everybody dreams of, what everybody wants - to be safe.

There’s a comfortable silence between the both of them for a few moments, staring into each other’s eyes and appreciating the fact that the both of them are still standing here right now. But after those moments, the both of them seem to have similar ideas to each other as they slowly pull away.

“Hold on, I gotta go get something.” Allen says as he goes over to the stairs.

“I do too, actually.” Shane replies, going over to the stairs as well.

“Uh, where are you going?” Allen asks, looking back at him to give Shane a curious expression.

“... to our bedroom. Where are you going?”

“... our bedroom.” Allen chuckles, looking forward again. “Well this got interesting.”

Yeah, just what exactly is Shane getting? And what’s Allen getting? And why are these things both in the bedroom? But a few more steps and they make it in there, Allen going over to the sock drawer while Shane reaches his hand underneath the mattress. Shane finds his item a bit after Allen finds his, such a short discrepancy in the time that when Shane looks back to Allen, he notices Allen’s hands quickly going behind his back, holding what appears to be a box and now he’s incredibly interested.

 

“What do you have there, babe?” Shane asks, his item right behind his back.

“Uh… you first!” Allen says, hands clutching onto his box tightly.

“Uh uh, I asked. I know you’re holding a box.”

Allen blinks a few times, licking along his lips and rolling his eyes as he gives a sigh. “Maybe it is. Or maybe it isn’t. How about you show me yours first and I show you mine?”

“How about we show them at the same time?” Shane asks, walking over to the shorter man with his hands still behind him. “Sound fair? We go on three.”

“I… yeah, okay.” Allen nods. “One…”

“Two…”

“... three!”

And then the both of them bring the item forward in front of their bodies and oh, isn’t that funny? Shane’s holding a black box as well. The boxes both have inscriptions on the lids, silver lettering, and the spot where the lid connects to the actual core of the box has the name of the jewelry store in silver font as well.

 

Allen starts laughing, having to look away when he feels a blush heating up his cheeks. “Did we…”

“... go upstairs to get our rings to propose to each other with? Yeah, I think that’s what happened.”

The both of them are fucking dorks. Allen was gonna hold this off until he could find a more romantic time for it, like going out to a nice dinner with Shane, a lovely walk around the city. Or maybe even going to a park together, just the two of them and nobody else, walking along the trail until maybe they go off it to find a secluded area to talk. Or go camping, up in the mountains, where they know nobody will bother them, with the only sounds being that of the rushing water and the crackling fire.

But this is nice too.

“I guess beautiful minds think alike, right?” Allen mentions as he opens his box to reveal a gold ring with a huge, rectangular garnet in the middle, silver rhinestones outlining it.

“I was gonna hold off on this for a more romantic occasion but after today, I wanted to make it clear to you that I plan to spend the rest of my life, every hour, every minute, every second, every _millisecond_  of it with you.” Shane says as he opens his box, showing off a black gold ring, almost royal looking, with a gorgeous pearl in the middle.

Only the best for their future spouses.

Allen swallows, holding a hand up over his mouth as he looks at the ring Shane bought for him. “Oh my god… Shane…” He says behind his mouth, picturing what the ring would look like on him. Because it’s gonna look _perfect_  and oh god, he can totally wear it around his neck! Put it on a necklace or something so he doesn’t lose it during the match because what if it slips off his finger?! Allen doesn’t wanna lose something so precious… doesn’t wanna lose anything Shane gives to him.

“Yeah, I knew you’d like it.” Shane grins, taking the ring out of the box and setting the box aside on top of their dresser. “Hold out your hand, lemme slide it on there.”

“Oh, yeah! Yeah, duh, of course!” Allen takes his gold ring out from his box, setting it aside as well. “Gotta put your ring on too.”

“The ring you bought me is super nice, by the way. I feel like silver’s too popular of a band choice and gold’s always been my favorite.”

“I recall you telling me that before…” Allen grins, holding out his hand. “I remember everything you tell me, babe.”

“Oh, I know. You’re very good to me.” Shane holds out his hand as well, the both of them slipping the fingers onto the hands of their new fiancees and both men pulling their hand away so they can observe what the ring looks like on their finger. Allen’s staring at his like he can’t believe it, so in awe of how it looks and running his finger along the pearl and Shane stares at his with a content look on his face - like this was finally happening and he didn’t have to wait for it anymore.

 

 _“So_  good to me, damn, this ring is made for me.” Shane whistles, grabbing the back of Allen’s head and leaning down to press their lips together. “Mmm, I love you so much, Allen.”

Allen holds onto Shane’s shoulder with one hand, the other holding the back of his neck and standing up a bit to return the kiss. “Mmm, and I love _you_  so much more, Shane.”

“I love you most.”

“I love you… mosterest.” Allen smirks.

“I don’t quite think that’s a word but tonight’s a special night so I’ll allow it.” Shane chuckles softly, his other arm returning to wrap around Allen’s waist again. “So… you’re gonna be a McMahon now. How does it feel?”

“We talked about this before, at Wrestlemania this year, but I’ll tell you again - it feels freaking _amazing!”_ Allen scoffs. “But definitely not why I’m marrying you. I’d marry you even if you were… a Smith. Or a Jones.”

“I thought one of the reasons you were wanting to marry me was because you hated how generic Jones is?”

“Oh. Well. I just told ya earlier, I’m not the sharpest knife in the drawer.” Allen shrugs, the smirk returning to his face soon after. “But at least I’m hot as hell, right?”

“Ooh baby, you are _so_  hot.” Shane purrs as his hands move again, his body moving down to grab the back of Allen’s knees to pick him up, Allen yelping at the sudden change and wrapping his arms around Shane’s neck, legs around his waist to stay up. “And I’m gonna show you just how hot I find you right now.”

“Well there, future husband to be, don’t keep me waiting.”

“It’s alright, you can call me daddy.”

 _“Daddy,_ god, don’t keep me waiting for you anymore.” Allen groans as Shane walks over to their bed.

“Baby boy, I hate to keep you waiting.” Shane tells him as he sits down on top the edge of the bed, Allen perched perfectly on his lap. “Now c’mere, give daddy a big ol’ kiss.”

And Allen is more than happy to kiss Shane hard on the lips, moaning as soon as their lips touch again and his tongue is even quick to slide into the mouth of his older fiancee.

 

Okay so in the future, Allen does _not_ want his husband to be in another accident. Fucking scared the daylights out of him today but considering what could’ve happened instead… the scenario of Shane making it out alive with absolutely no scratches or bruises and coming back home to Allen to propose to him is a best case scenario.

Allen didn’t expect himself to find Shane again. Didn’t expect them to get together if they met up again at all. Didn’t expect Shane to be in love with him - there’s so many things he didn’t expect in his life and all of them have to do with Shane.

He didn’t expect to get married to Shane either but it’s a wonderful turn of events that he’s more than thankful for. Heaven can wait to take Shane... or better yet, don't take Shane _at all._


End file.
